Tears Dry on Their Own
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: AU "Born This Way"; with the formation of an anti-bullying club, two Warblers using blackmail for the spotlight, and the worry of missing his boyfriend, Kurt only wonders what would happen if he returned to McKinley. Klaine/implied Niff. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_I can go back_, that was the first thing that ran through my mind when my best friend, Mercedes Jones, called me and said that Dave Karofsky started an anti-bullying club with Santana Lopez. The second thing that ran through my mind was _what the hell is Karofsky doing running an anti-bullying club with Santana?_ I sat down on my bed in my Dalton dorm room.

"Kurt?" Blaine Anderson knocked on my door. I walked over and opened the door to see my grinning boyfriend standing there, a CD in his hand.

"Something for you, a mix CD to commemorate the one month we've been together," he handed the CD to me. "All the songs we sang together and some of the stuff I saw when I went through your iPod that one time."

"Blaine, I have to tell you something," I said, trying to hide the fact I was both scared and excited. He looked at me as if I was going to break up with him or something.

"I can go back to McKinley," I took his hand and sat him down next to me. "But I want to stay with you. That's the problem."

"Kurt, nothing can tear us apart. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, and if that means transferring back to McKinley with your friends, so be it," Blaine leaned in and kissed me. "I have to ask, when did it become safe for you to go back? Has Karofsky moved or something?"

"No, apparently, he's started this anti-bullying group with Santana. Remember, I told you about her and I think you met her once," I replied.

"He did what? Well, she came off as a kind of, I'll put it bluntly, she was kind of a bitch," Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, well, that's the way she is, always has been, least as long as I've known her," I said.

!

Blaine and I walked downstairs together into the Warblers meeting room to tell them the news.

"Everyone, I have to tell you something," I announced as I walked into the room. Blaine let go of my hand and sat down.

"I'm transferring back to McKinley. It's safe there now and I miss my friends. Don't get me wrong, all of you have been amazing and it was great being a Warbler, but I want to go home," I said, biting my lip and fighting back tears.

"We understand, Kurt. You were a great addition to the Warblers, we'll be sad to see you go, but glad that you're happy," Thad said.

!

As I walked back upstairs to pack up, Nick and Jeff, two of my ex-fellow Warblers, followed me.

"Hey, Kurt," Nick draped an arm around me. These two barely even give me the time of day and my leaving was enough for them to actually talk to me. I took Nick's arm and removed it from my shoulder.

"Don't touch me, now what do you guys want?" I stopped in front of my door and crossed my arms.

"Put in a good word for us with the Warblers," Jeff said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Look, guys, just because I'm the lead singer's boyfriend doesn't mean I'm the one who gets you all the attention. You two are great singers; I saw that when you auditioned for Sectionals solos. You'll have your moment in the sun, it may not be now, but it'll happen," I said, before opening my door and shutting it before a word could come out of either one's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled out my suitcase from under my bed and opened it. I picked up my framed photo of Blaine from my nightstand and pressed it to my heart. I love Blaine more than anything else in the world, but I want to return to McKinley and be with Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and now that me and Rachel are becoming close, I felt like nothing can bring me down at McKinley, even the remaining asshole jocks.

"Kurt?" I could hear Nick and Jeff still outside my door.

"You two beat it or I'll…," I started to say but Jeff cut me off.

"You'll what? Sic Blaine on us? That's not much of a threat, dude," he said.

"Don't call me 'dude'. Just let me pack and go away," I snapped. Thank Gaga these doors had locks.

"We have something you might want to see," Nick called.

"Whatever it is can wait," I sighed.

"I think you should see it before Blaine does," he replied. I walked over to the door and opened it.

!

"Okay, what do you want?" I crossed my arms and glared at the two.

"This," Nick held up a photo. It was one of me kissing Brittany by my locker at McKinley. I shook my head in disgust.

"Guys, Blaine knows about that. I told him last week. By the way, how the hell did you get that?" I tried to snatch the photo from Nick's hand, but he pulled it away.

"Some weird Jewfro kid's blog," Jeff replied.

"Why didn't I guess that? Jacob, I swear to God," I muttered.

At that moment, Jeff grabbed me and kissed me; I was still for a second, taken by the force and shock, then I tried to push him off, but not before Nick snapped a picture on his phone.

"What the fuck?" I yelled as I shoved him away from me.

"Now we got this," Nick sniggered as Jeff wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Blaine would never believe you, either of you," I hissed before I stormed back into my room and slammed the door.

!

I sat down on my bed and buried my head in my hands. What the hell was going on here? Just because I don't want to give those assholes anything gives them the power to blackmail me? I knew Blaine wouldn't believe them, but I actually wasn't really so sure. He's really sensible but I know how he gets jealous, kinda like me. I won't let this get to me, but I think I should tell someone. The moment I pulled out my phone, it rang. It was Mercedes.

"Hey, 'Cedes," I said warily.

"Hey, white boy, I heard the news, so when you coming back?" she asked.

"Starts tomorrow. I'll be picked up by Finn and my dad in about an hour," I replied, trying to hide the nervous crack in my voice.

"Good, 'cause we got a song we want to sing to you, text you later, love," she said, I could hear the smile in her tone.

"Bye," I said. I flopped back down on the bed and lay there for a few seconds before returning to packing.

I walked to the front doors of the school, Blaine by my side. He embraced me in front of everyone, Warblers and all, and we walked out together. On the way out, I saw Nick and Jeff giving me triumphant looks. I glared at them before walking out the doors. I saw Finn's truck grumbling in the drive, he and my dad standing outside of it. As I walked towards the truck, they hugged me and we drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into McKinley the next morning and the first thing I saw was Karofsky and Santana, wearing red jackets and berets, telling off some guy who had a kid up against a locker. _Huh_, I thought, _they weren't lying._ I headed for the music room to find everyone else already there. Rachel, Tina, and Brittany came over and hugged me. Puck, Finn, Mike, and Sam slapped me on the back. I sat down between Mercedes and Artie. Mr. Schue walked in and gave me a hug.

"Welcome back, Kurt," Mr. Schue said and everybody cheered.

"Kurt, we missed you so much," Mercedes turned to me and hugged me.

"And with your return, we whipped up a little number for you," Artie winked. Everybody walked to the front of the room and started harmonizing. Mercedes was the first to turn and started singing.

"_Mother and daughter, father and son_

_ One in the middle of the road, one has just begun_

_ Look to the future, learn from the past_

_ Live life a day at a time 'cause it's movin' fast_

_ It can be fun to look back, yeah, but even so_

_ If you look back, you will find what you already know_"

At that, everyone spun around and joined in:

"_But won't you turn back the hands of time?_

_ Come with me and we_

_ Turn back the hands of time_

_ And you'll see when we_

_ Turn back the hands of time_

_ That we've come so far_

_ But we've got so far to go_"

Rachel took my hands and raised me from my seat, singing:

"_Brother and sister, lover and friend_

_ All of them here for the ride to the very end_

_ The radio's up, playing songs from our youth_

_ But don't let the rhythm you love hide the bitter truth_

_ Yeah, it can be fun to look back when the day is through_

_ But don't miss the time of your life right in front of you_"

"_Can you turn back the hands of time?_

_ Come with me and we_

_ Turn back the hands of time_

_ And you'll see when we_

_ Turn back the hands of time_

_ That we've come so far_

_ But we've got so far to go!_"

Just as the bell rang, I was in the middle of a group hug.

_**A/N**_: It's a short chapter, but I wanted to end it on a happy note because the next chapter will be kinda sad, so read and review! By the way, the song used here is "_Turn Back the Hands of Time_", a song performed by Jenifer Lewis and an alternate end credits song for the 2007 film version of _Hairspray_.


	4. Chapter 4

My phone rang as I was walking out of school; it was Blaine, I walked outside, sat in the bleachers, and watched the Cheerios practice while I talked.

"Hey, Blaine, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound normal.

"Kurt, what were you doing with Nick and Jeff yesterday?" he demanded; his voice sounded angry and hurt.

"Why? What did those bastards tell you?" I started sweating, which will not go well with my complexion.

"I found a picture ten minutes ago in my binder, a picture of you kissing Jeff," he now sounded as if he was going to cry, which I couldn't bear.

"Nothing happened, Blaine, I swear on everything I own. Those jackoffs wanted me to get you to give them solos or some shit, I told them no, and they caught me off-guard," I defended myself.

"Kurt, I don't know whether to believe that or not," was the last thing Blaine said before he hung up. I froze as my eyes teared up. I got up and walked out to my car, feeling weak. How could Blaine not believe me? I've done everything I possibly could to keep Blaine around, even if it meant giving up some of my favorite music (i.e. The Village People). I swear on Gaga's Grammy that I am going to murder Nick and Jeff the next time I saw them.

"Hey, Kurt," a voice behind me said. I spun around startled to see Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie. "We saw you turn white and walk over here, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Something happened before I left Dalton and now Blaine doesn't believe me," I took a step backwards and slid down against my car door to the concrete.

"What happened?" Tina asked, kneeling down beside me. Mercedes handed me her scarf to wipe my eyes.

"There are these two jealous Warblers trying to blackmail me into getting them more spotlight," I started to explain before Mercedes cut me off with her signature "Hell to the no!"

"Yeah, and I told them no, so one of them caught me off-guard and kissed me while the other took a picture," I was about to start crying, just remembering the sound of Blaine's voice cracking on the phone.

"I'm gonna break their legs," Mercedes said haughtily. "No offense, Artie."

"None taken," he replied. "Besides, I'll help."

"Kurt, get in the car. We're going to Dalton right now," Rachel took charge as Mercedes and Tina helped me into the back seat. Artie rolled off towards the school as I saw Finn, Sam, and Puck walk out. Artie said something to them and they all came back.

"Kurt, we're gonna help you with Blaine," Sam said; he, Finn, and Puck lifted Artie's wheelchair into the back of my car.

Everyone loaded into the car and I gave Rachel directions to Dalton Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

When Rachel burst through the doors to Dalton Academy, I was surprised. She looked pissed and as if she'd punch the next person who crossed her in the face.

"Kurt, the boys who did this, what are their names?" she demanded.

"Nick Mega and Jeff Lynch," I replied. I looked back and saw everyone else's faces; they were as surprised as I was.

"What room are they in?" was her next question.

"205," I said. The second I finished, she was marching upstairs, Mercedes, Tina, and Sam in tow. Finn and Puck were carrying Artie's wheelchair up the stairs. I chased after Rachel, trying to stop her from hitting someone. She arrived at the door and banged on it.

"Whoever's in there better get their asses out here right now," she called. The rest of us looked at each other, now genuinely scared of Rachel. The door opened and Nick stuck his head out.

"What the hell's going on? Kurt, why are you here?" he asked. Sam grabbed Nick by the shirt and dragged him out. Finn and Puck went in and brought a struggling Jeff out as well.

As the guys held Nick and Jeff, I stepped in front of them and looked at them with a mix of sadness and amusement on my face.

"Guys, why? Why the fuck would you do this to me? What did I ever do to you? I've been nothing but civil to you two, in fact, to everyone at this school," I said, shaking my head.

"Kurt, you know we meant nothing by it," Nick tried to defend himself.

I scoffed. "You meant nothing by it? Blaine called me, he sounded really fucking upset, and whoever dares to mess with Blaine messes with me, and whoever messes with me lives to regret it," I said forlornly. I then grabbed Nick by the shirt. "You will tell Blaine what really happened or I will have these guys kick your ass," I threatened. "Understood?" I shook Nick; he nodded. I grabbed Jeff with my other hand. "You as well, Jeff," I said. He nodded.

"What's going on up here?" I heard Blaine's voice. I herded everyone into room 205 and shut the door just as Blaine appeared at the top of the stairs. "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you myself," I said, taking Blaine's hand. "I would never, ever cheat on you, do you understand?"

"Kurt, please tell me what happened with Nick and Jeff." Blaine's eyes were red, as if he'd been crying.

"Come in their room and you'll find out," I led Blaine into the room, where Nick and Jeff were still being held captive by the guys.

"Hey, Blaine," everyone said in unison.

"Hey, everybody, why are you all here?" he asked.

"They're all here to help me. We've got Nick and Jeff and they'll tell you the truth," I explained. "Let them go," I ordered. Sam, Finn, and Puck released the two bastards who fell on their faces in front of me and Blaine.

"Blaine, we were trying to ask Kurt if he could get us a few solos," Jeff started. "'Cause he's your boyfriend and you know, he could get us some."

"Then he kissed Jeff," Nick started to say, but I shot him a dirty look and he slunk backwards.

"I grabbed him and kissed him, and Nick took a picture, so we could blackmail him," Jeff finished. "We shouldn't have done it. At least I know I shouldn't have."

"Well, guys, I don't know what to say to this," Blaine said.

Jeff extended his hand to me and said, "Kurt, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I hope you can forgive me." I looked at him skeptically, and then shook it.

"Apology accepted," I replied. "But if I hear you've done something like this again, I just might come back and pay a lovely visit, if you know what I mean." Jeff nodded and went to lie down on his bed.

"Nick?" I looked down at the black-haired boy, who looked like he was going to vomit. "Nick, get up," I ordered. He stood up and looked at me. "Was this whole thing your idea?" I asked. He nodded and tried to say something, but I put a finger to his lips. "Don't say a word. I get it; you just wanted to be in the spotlight. Trust me, your time will come. And let's not forget what happened five months ago, you and Jeff moved on to the next round of auditions and I didn't get anything, remember?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he finally mumbled.

"Thank you, Nick, all I wanted was an apology," I shook his hand.

"I owe you one, a real one, I'll do anything for you, Kurt," Nick offered.

"Don't worry about it; just remember what I told Jeff, okay?" Nick nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Come on, guys, let's go." I turned to everyone else, who just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Kurt, you're just gonna let them go, just like that?" Mercedes demanded. "After we had Rachel come all up in here like she was gonna kick ass?"

"They'll be fine, Blaine still goes here, you'll keep an eye on them for me, babe?" I asked, kissing Blaine.

"Of course, Kurt, I love you," he said, kissing me back.

"All right then, let's go," I said, turning on my heel and walking out of the room.


End file.
